Monument to Loneliness
by human worm baby
Summary: Arwen speaks to Legolas one last time. Songfic to Dashboard Confessional's "The Places You Have Come To Fear The Most."


Monument to Loneliness 

A Lord of the Rings songfic

Lord of the Rings (C) New Line Cinema & Tolkien

"The Places You Have Come To Fear The Most" (C) Chris Carrabba & Dashboard Confessional

-----

_Buried deep as you can dig inside yourself_

_And covered with a perfect shell_

_Such a charming beautiful exterior_

Arwen Undómiel turned from staring at the corner to wipe her eyes, straighten her elaborate elvish robes, and force a smile. It was wintertime in Lórien, the falling snow and dripping icicles making the place appear even more beautiful to the outsider.

To Arwen, the place was haunted, holding only memories.

As she turned she uttered a small gasp as she saw Legolas Greenleaf standing in the doorway, and he immediately offered his apologies. 

'No,' she said, straightening. 'I am sorry. I should have realized you were here.'

_Laced with brilliant smiles and shining eyes_

_Perfect posture, but you're barely scraping by_

_But you're barely scraping by_

The Elven prince held her gaze, and she turned away, abashed. He had seen the light in her fair elvish eyes; it was always there, of course, though he had seen, since the death of his dear friend Aragorn, her eyes had begun to fade to darkness; she could not hide it.

'Are you all right?' he asked, though he knew she was not.

'Of course,' she said, then, 'Please, Legolas ... let me alone.'

_  
Well this is one time_

_This is one time_

_That you can't fake it hard enough to please_

_Everyone or anyone at all_

_Or anyone at all_

'Alas! I shall leave soon,' he said. 'I shall take a ship west, with Gimli son of Glóin. You must come along.' Legolas knew his persuasion was useless, yet even as he spoke, the glimmer of hope sparked off, wishing she would change her mind.

'You know I cannot go,' she whispered, blinking back tears. 

_And the grave that you refuse to leave_

_The refuge that you've built to flee_

_The places that you've come to fear the most_

_Is the place that you have come to fear the most  
  
_

'M'lady,' said Legolas, 'I leave soon. If you should change your mind...' He trailed off, knowing it was useless.

'I will stay here, here in Lórien,' she said, her voice sounding firm, yet Legolas caught the break in her fluid Elvish speech. 'I will remain here for the rest of my days.'

_Buried deep as you can dig inside yourself_

_And hidden in the public eye_

Such a stellar monument to loneliness 

Legolas looked down at his brown elvish boots. 'I am truly sorry, m'lady.'

She brushed two fingers against her lips and sighed. 'I will wait for the day we meet again,' she whispered. 'For _Estel_.'

'It is not easy to let go, Undómiel. 'Tis never so.' He lifted his head, and as he spoke, Legolas thought of when Gandalf had fallen in Khazad-Dûm, when they feared the death of the halflings when the Company of the Ring broke, when Aragorn had passed on.

_Laced with brilliant smiles and shining eyes_

_Perfect makeup, but you're barely scraping by_

But you're barely scraping by  
  


'Nor should it be,' she said. 'Yet I chose a mortal life. I will face the bitter Doom of Men.'

Legolas turned away. 'So you shall,' he murmured quietly.

_Well this is one time_

_This is one time_

_That you can't fake it hard enough to please_

_Everyone or anyone at all_

_Or anyone at all_

'I am sorry, Legolas. I wish you luck. Farewell!' she cried, as he left to face the Sea.

'Alas,' said Legolas, 'farewell to you, Lady Evenstar.'

_And the grave that you refuse to leave_

_The refuge that you've built to flee_

_The places that you've come to fear the most_

_Is the place that you have come to fear the most_

Arwen did not watch him go; she had turned around again, yet as his footsteps faded away, she began to cry, long-held back tears of anguish. She stood to the top of the hill at Cerin Amroth, where she would face death, the Doom of Men, alone.   
  


_Is the place that you have come to fear the most_


End file.
